pretty_little_liars_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna Marin
'Hanna Marin''' is a main character of Pretty Little Liars, a member of The Liars and a former Rosewood High Student. She is the daughter of Ashley and Tom Marin. She is portrayed by the starring cast member Ashley Benson. History Early Life Hanna was born to Ashley and Tom Marin. Her father was a business man so she always had what she wanted. Shortly before the series start her parents divorced and her father left her mother. Alison Hanna became a friend of Alison DiLaurentis, one of the most popular girls in school. She became a member of a group created by Alison. She used to be overweight and Alison sometimes used that to hurt her. Pretty Little Liars TV Series Season 1 Pilot Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison were at the barn when they fell asleep. When Hanna, Aria and Emily woke up Alison and Spencer were gone. They went to search for them and found Spencer looking for Alison after she heared her scream. One years later, Alison was still missing, she was at the mall with her best friend Mona Vanderwaal when she found Spencer and both talked about Alison's disappearance. When Hanna left the mall she stole a par of glasses. Relationships * Mona Vanderwaal: Hanna and Mona were always good friends and became even more closer when Alison disappeared. After Hanna discovered that Mona was A she became her enemy but later Mona helped Hanna with the second A to prove her that she was sorry for what she did and now they are friends again. When Mona was presumed dead she felt sorry for her friend and was very relieved when she discovered that she was alive. * Spencer Hastings: Hanna is one of Spencer's best friends. They became friends through Alison and after Alison's disappearance both became close with each other and the rest of Alison's group. Sometimes they disagree with each other and Hanna wishes to be intelligent like her. * Aria Montgomery: * Emily Fields: * Alison DiLaurentis: Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 3 *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I’m Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 5 *EscApe From New York *Whirly Girlie *Surfing the Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream For Me *March of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Through a Glass, Darkly *Fresh Meat *Over a Barrel *The Bin of Sin *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *Out, Damned Spot *Pretty Isn't the Point *Bloody Hell *To Plea or Not to Plea *The Melody Lingers On *I'm a Good Girl, I Am *Welcome to the Dollhouse Season 7 *Tick-Tock, Bitches *Bedlam *The Talented Mr. Rollins *Hit and Run, Run, Run *Along Comes Mary *Wanted: Dead or Alive *Original G'A'ngsters *Exes and OMGs *The Wrath of Kahn *The DArkest Knight *Playtime *These Boots Are Made For Stalking *Hold Your Piece *Power Play *In the Eye Abides the Heart Season 2 *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked Season 4 *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die! *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot for Teacher *Shadow Play *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Season 6 *Game On, Charles *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *Don't Look Now *She's No Angel *No Stone Unturned *O Brother, Where Art Thou *FrAmed *Last Dance *Game Over, Charles *Of Late I Think Of Rosewood *Charlotte's Web *The Gloves Are On *New Guys, New Lies *Do Not Disturb *Where Somebody Waits For Me *We've All Got Baggage *Burn This *Did You Miss Me? *Hush Hush Sweet Liars Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marin Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters